The Clone
by Cheetos234
Summary: Damen is in one of his moods while thinking on "her".


**Hey guys, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. My first romance fanfic. Sad right? Eh, oh well. Derp. But anyway, no flames, review if ya like it. Enjoy!**

***~The Clone~***

…**..**

He stood there staring at the two blood drained, life-less bodies of two unfortunate girls he found at the local bar, The Grill.

He watched as their blood dripped from the couch to the rug. He would soon replace both the furniture in a flash…like always. As he stood there, as still as a statue, he finally noticed that the blonde was still alive…barely. She must have some unknown miracle attached to her or something. With a smirk placed in his expression, the dark vampire leaned down to the limp gir and in a quick movement of his fist, her neck was snapped from her spine.

"She" made him like this.

"Her" being there, being in this town, made him do this.

Elena Gilbert.

She was always complaining how he, himself was always "annoying" her or "intimidating" her. It was true, and the thought of how intimidating he was, resulted a smile on his blood stained lips.

But what she didn't know was that _she_ was the one that intimidated him.

She was the flippin clone of his creator. Lover. Betrayer. Lyer. He could go on and on. He had time.

He hated the gilbert girl with a passion. That was strong for him. But there was another emotion that was hidden inside him. It would rage inside him if she did something humanly stupid or dangerous. She thinks she can handle herself and everything around her. Humans were just like that. But she was a different kind of human. But still.

She may be a strong human girl, but he noticed, with all that was happening at the moment is slowly breaking her down. Slowly. Humans are breakable, unlike vampires.

The vampire continued staring at the blonde and brunette who was lying on his couch, there crimson blood soaking onto the furnace rug almost matching the color of the rug pattern. They were great girls he had to admit, tasty too. He had a great time and even compelled them to have a great time as well. Everyone was getting so unwilling to do things now days.

But then he relized something. He mentally growled to himself. He would have to clean the mess up before "she" and his brother got to his house.

There was a part of the vampire that didn't want to clean it up and let them come back to the two dead girls in the bloodstained living room. Ah, the classic look on Stefan's face when he saw big brother's fun. Stefan was such a fun eater. He consumed his big brother's fun like a jail warden. But what would be even more fun would be the look on Elana's face. Disgust. Disapproval. Anger. Maybe even sadness. What if she knew them? He would growl and put on a blank face. Then, not feeling regret, he would say "They should know not to talk to strangers." Then he would just walk away.

"Hm. Yes. That's what I'll do." He told himself out aloud while staring down at the blonde and brunette. He didn't really care or pay attention to what their names were. Of course they told him theie names, that's the first thing someone gets when they are asking the opposite gender out. The blonde's name was Marianna or something like that. She was the fighter, the one that was reluctant to go home with a stranger. But her friend…Casey? Or something persuaded her into it. What a stupid girl, she must have not listened to her parents much.

He shrugged after having that little flashback of the past 2 hours and left the room how it was and stalked off to his bedroom. He turned on some music on his old fashioned record player and laid on his bed, eventually drifting off to sleep with the sweet smell of blood feeling the house.

…**..**

**~~1 Hour Later~~**

His icy blue eyes snapped open when the sound of a gaspy scream was heard. His abnormal hearing caused him to hear her fast heartbeats from upstairs. Wait? Someone else was here too.

"Damen!" He heard the fun crusher yell up for him.

A smirk plays on his lips as he listens to the commotion downstairs, the other human seemed to be Bonnie.

He sat there waiting on the edge of his bed for his brother to come up there and suck up the fun as usual.

…**..**

**Yea, I don't like this story very well. I kept wanting to type this in 3****rd**** person. xD My homestuck addiction is getting worse. But I also didn't like the ending very well, but I really didn't know how to end it. Anywho, please review and tell me how it was! ]:D **


End file.
